User talk:Nemren
Nice work today, Nemren, you've been busy :) 148.177.129.213 00:18, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :Glad to see you picked up the stuff on the energy skills and ran with it. That was some stuff I was hoping to get to eventually (and eventually a master page attempting to compare various energy management skills, but boy that's a big one). Glad to see someone else is both interested and helping out above and beyond any meager stuff I'd done. --JoDiamonds 22:05, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Build Approval what are you doing? there isn't 3 more favoured votes than unfavoured Rapta I'm sorry, i looked here and here and couldn't find an agreement. While looking through the builds section, numerous builds don't match the unstub points. --Nemren 18:13, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :For approval, there has to be distinctly 3 more votes for the build than against it. The author's vote usually only counts when there is clearly unanimous support for the build, and no (or very few) comments are posted against the build. On the other hand, when a build is voted Unfavoured, it usually just needs around 3 more votes against it than for it, (2 when the build is obviously crap). Just to clear things up for ya — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:41, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Eep Whoops, didn't see the message. Apologies, I didn't mean to ignore you or anything. >_< --Kit Engel 11:12, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :np. i'll try again ;-) --Nemren 11:54, 28 August 2006 (CDT) warning Talk:N/any Icy Degen Becareful next time, because if it happens again there'll be a ban. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:45, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :What the hell? We're not ANet. I am 100% opposed to the deletion of the page and restoration of an earlier revision, let alone saying you'll ban. --Fyren 16:02, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::PanSola is right, i made a mistake, i bear the consequences. --Nemren 16:08, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::For the record, Nemren, you are not in violation of any policies in the wiki and you are not under the threat of any bans. We do not have a policy to prevent users from spreading gossip about the game, let alone a policy for punishing and disciplining users on behalf of ANet. So, please disregard that note. --Karlos 08:19, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)